


quiet on set

by Yoonki_397



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, for the first time i dont make hoshi cry during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonki_397/pseuds/Yoonki_397
Summary: It was always so intense whenever they did this, the idea of them getting caught, by the fans watching or by a member walking in always made Soonyoung go a lot harder than he normally would were they alone. He was putting on a performance after all.[the one where soonyoung blows wonwoo during a vlive]
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	quiet on set

**Author's Note:**

> this was written is a sort of haze, doesnt really have an ending and is unbeta'd as like a very mini challenge between friends so if the quality is sus compared to my other fics i apologize

It’s like this sometimes. Soonyoung becomes restless, body filled with too much energy, too much excitement that Wonwoo has to find a way to help him release it. He’s not ashamed by it, he’s more than aware that he’s no match for the stamina Soonyoung has stored in his body and he’s more than willing to do what it takes to help the other exhaust himself.

He never asks outright, but Wonwoo has known him long enough, is attuned with all of the little aspects of Soonyoung’s personality and behaviour, that he can tell when it’s going to be one of those kinds of nights. He knew from the way Soonyoung kissed him when he came home from the studio, lips moving against his almost desperately as his hands clenched in the fabric of Wonwoo’s shirt. He heard how had whined in the back of his throat, pulling back to nip at Wonwoo’s lips and say his name in that coy, bratty way of his.

It didn’t take much talking for Wonwoo to know what Soonyoung was asking for, just a grip on the dancer’s thin waist and a single “are you sure?” and a nod before he was guiding Soonyoung over to the desk in his dorm. The blond had fallen to his knees almost gracefully as Wonwoo set up his phone and mini tripod on the desk’s surface. He opened up Vapp as Soonyoung impatiently pulled at the waistband of his sweats and palmed at his quickly hardening dick. 

“Wonwoo…”, Soonyoung whined, moving to mouth at the brunette through the fabric of his pants. He ignored him, setting the stream to rehearsal mode to make sure the framing was right. Soonyoung had done it mostly for show, Wonwoo knew. He liked to be wanted, to know that the focus was on him, especially when it was Wonwoo’s focus and especially when he was feeling this pent up. Being ignored only made the feeling that more intense, making Soonyoung have to work harder to get what he wanted. For as much as Wonwoo liked to tease, however, he didn’t like to keep the other waiting for too long, so without anymore preamble he pushed down his waistband and went live. 

Soonyoung spent most of the live, as usual, with Wonwoo's cock down his throat. He sat patiently as Wonwoo answered questions and played music, bobbing his head and trying not to choke as he took the brunet deeper down his throat. Every now and then, Wonwoo would flick his eyes down to look and would be met with Soonyoung’s staring back up at him, lips stretched around his cock and cheeks flushed deep red.

It was always so intense whenever they did this, the idea of them getting caught, by the fans watching or by a member walking in always made Soonyoung go a lot harder than he normally would were they alone. He was putting on a performance after all. 

It’s only when he feels Soonyoung shift his hips to press Wonwoo’s calf, his own dick clearly hard in his shorts from the way the brunet can feel it pressing against him in short, barely subtle thrusts, that Wonwoo pauses and mutes the stream to check on the other. 

“Having fun down there?” Wonwoo pushes his chair back. There’s just enough space between himself and the desk for Soonyoung’s head to peek out. He runs his hands through the other’s blond hair until it rests at the back of Soonyoung’s head. 

He tries to seem unaffected, but it’s a difficult task when Soonyoung hollows his cheeks, swallowing around the head of the brunet’s cock and sucking hard as he pulls his head back. Soonyoung opens his mouth, let the head of the brunet’s cock rest on his tongue as he looks up at him with coy, tear wet eyes. He gives one good, hard suck to the head of it before finally pulling off with a resounding pop. It makes Wonwoo double check that Vapp is muted before addressing the dancer again, this time with a tight, nearly painful grip in the blond’s hair.

Soonyoung moans, eyes fluttering closed and mouth agape, tongue hanging out on a gasp. The sight is intoxicating and Wonwoo can’t help but move his hips against Soonyoung’s wet heat.

“God, I wanna fuck your throat,” Wonwoo groans.

“I wouldn’t mind it…” Soonyoung runs his lips along the side of Wonwoo’s cock, like pseudo kisses. It’s sweet in a way that only Soonyoung can be; coy and cute while he sits hard and wet in his shorts from sucking dick for almost half an hour. 

“Think you can keep quiet?”

Soonyoung smiles, eyes becoming crescents against his cheeks in a way that Wonwoo thinks was cute and almost innocent even with his cock resting against the same cheek. “Let’s find out.” 

That’s all he says before he swallows Wonwoo's cock again, bobbing his head until Wonwoo can feel the tip hit the back of the blond’s throat. Wonwoo takes a moment to collect himself, gets a hold on Soonyoung’s head, and then turns the live back on. He sees the way he looks, slumped low in his desk chair. He looks distracted, but it’s not obvious that anything untoward is happening.

He apologizes for the wait, giving some half-assed excuse about another one of the members calling him on the phone. The comments start to fly with questions asking which member it was and why. He leans in to get a better view of them and takes the opportunity to start thrusting his hips as he does. Wonwoo feels Soonyoung’s throat swallow around him, and has to swallow back a moan. He sees Soonyoung’s name scroll by and can’t help but laugh, hand tightening his grip in the blond’s hair and giving a hard thrust before responding to it out loud. 

“Hoshi-yah? He’s probably doing something fun.” He feels Soonyoung reach up to hold his hips at the mention of his name. His grip is desperate, fingers clenched in the fabric as Wonwoo moves his cock in hard yet shallow thrusts down his throat. The blond shifts again so that his hips line up with the other’s leg, and Wonwoo feels him start his own series of thrusts. 

From then, Wonwoo makes a point to read as many comments as he can that mention Soonyoung’s name, knowing the attention even veiled as it is in this context was getting the blond there. It doesn’t take long after that for Soonyoung to cum. Wonwoo can tell from the stutter in the rhythm of his hips and the way the grip on his hips goes vice tight before Soonyoung’s entire body relaxes in Wonwoo’s hold. Wonwoo himself gives a few short thrusts before cumming himself, the feeling of Soonyoung swallowing sending a shiver down his spine. He forgets that he’s live for a second, mind so blissed out that it’s only the rapid scroll of comments he can see from the corner of his eye. He quickly says goodbye, hoping he doesn’t sound strange or look as strung out as he feels, and turns off the live. 

Wonwoo leans back in his chair and pulls Soonyoung into his lap. Soonyoung leans in and kisses him immediately, throwing his arms around the brunet’s neck and pressing in as close as he can. There’s an energy that seems to still hum between them, like the buzz left in the air after a concert, that slows as dissipates as their lips move against each other. As they separate, Wonwoo brushes back the sweat soaked bangs hanging in Soonyoung’s face as he finally gets a look at him.

His cheeks are still flushed to match the red of his lips, his eyes a little lost as unshed tears wet his eye lashes, his hair a mess from where Wonwoo had held onto to it. Soonyoung looks fucked out and beautiful, and Wonwoo can’t help but tell him so, leaning in to kiss him everywhere he can.

“Gross,” Soonyoung says, even as he leans in to every single press of lips, “Why do I even let you fuck me if you’re so gross?”

“Obviously,” Wonwoo’s voice is the most tender it’s been all night, quiet and low like he’s about to tell a secret, “it’s because you love me.”

Soonyoung smiles, the way that makes his face scrunch up and shows off his teeth, and pinches Wonwoo’s cheeks before leaning in and kissing Wonwoo, his answer clear on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bf_wonwoo)
> 
> talk to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bf_wonwoo)


End file.
